Talenny Relationship
Penny/Talon Relationship is a love/hate pairing of Penny and Talon. Moments Gadget 2.0 *When Penny first saw Talon, she immediatly had a crush on him *Talon called her "Pretty Girl" and after that Penny got shy and blushed *When Penny and Talon found a solution to find the location of Dr Claw's claw via Gadget's memory, they had a lovestruck moment *When Talon revealed he's Dr Claw's nephew, Penny was heartbroken *Talon told Penny she was not bad at this (avoiding getting glued with Gum) then he thought, Penny got shy again *Before Talon escaped, he yelled " Call me!" to Penny *When Dr Claw talked about Inspector Gadget and Penny getting his claw, Talon got excited when he heard that Penny was coming *Penny was still mad at Talon for betraying her. She covered by saying " ... everyone" *When they were in the Antartic, Talon called Penny " Pretty Penny" Towering Towers *Talon said "Hey Penny, how's it going?" in a charming voice, then Penny got shy again and went lovestruck. *When MADthew wanted to toss Penny off the building, Talon refused. *When Penny and Talon got glued with Gum, they had a lovestruck moment. Game Over *Penny knew it was Talon in the alien costume Rock Out *Talon was jealous when Penny was fangirling over Nigel Saint De Le Pepperton III Esquire IV *When Talon was in disguise as Nigel, he tried to ask Penny out ( but it failed) A Better Class of MAD *Talon was a bit excited when he asked if Penny was here *He asked a trade for Penny if he captured Gadget to MADellena Dog Show Days Are Over *Talon was nervous when he bumped into Penny *When Penny sneezed, he teased her about being allergic to 'good looks' *They want to compete against each other Sucks Like MAD *When Talon trapped Penny they had teen-to teen conversation One Bad Apple *Talon called Penny " Pretty Penny" again *They had a teen-to-teen conversation again A Claw For Talon *Penny and Talon were competing to get Dr Claw's training claw * They were complementing each other about their skills *Penny was teasing Talon about the training claw being small Gadget's Da Bomb * Talon and Penny both hate pizza chilli peppers Gadget Management * Talon complimented Penny (in disguise) and even winked at her *Talon knew Penny was in disguise because he recognized her fighting moves Ticked Off *Talon was bored when he was the lookout, but when he saw he got a bit excited Operation HQ Reunion *When Penny tried to warn Chief Quimby about Talon, she described about his dimples, which she was lovey dovey about it *Penny recognizes Talon's scent Operation Hocus Pocus *Penny was stuck in the basement with Talon *Penny wanted to work with Talon to escape but he repeatly refused until he was about get crushed by a giant ball *When Penny saved Talon, they had a lovestruck moment *Talon said it was nice running through mazes with her MAD Carpet Ride *Penny complimented Talon's boots *Talon teased Penny about throwing the Gadgetmobile of the plimp *Talon caught Penny when she almost fell off the plimp *Talon teased Penny since she couldn't shut down the transploter, she called him annoying but she managed to shut it down, he called her annoying the same way she did Colliderscope *When Talon got to the control of the Collider, he was about to say he'll be ready for Penny but changed it to Gadget *Talon repeatly teased about not finding good comebacks My Gadget Will Go On *In the image of the episode, we can see Penny and Talon doing the same pose that Jack and Rose did in the Titanic *They gave each other funny comebacks The Gadgetador *Talon tried to remind his uncle about Penny *Penny said what Talon used to say to his uncle about" being cloudy and have curtains" Mind Over MADder *When Talon was in disguise, he held Penny's hand and even called her " Me Lady" *According to Penny, Talon was numerously holding her hand, he said it was just to make her warm *Talon told Penny, he could've done worse than leaving her off a cliff, she asked why he didn't do it (possibly because he cares about her) Training Day *When Talon said Penny's got some game, Professor Von Slickstien and Sir Owen Von Stoner said " Oooh! He likes her!" **After that, Talon did a poker face Ice, Ice Yeti *Talon had a struggle to be a villian while Penny had a struggle to capture a villian (Talon) *Talon teased Penny about not capturing him Fountain Of Cortez * After feeding the babies, Talon and Penny looked into each other's eyes then Penny shyly looks away Evil U * Penny was shocked when she saw a picture of Talon on Mal's computer * Penny shyly agrees when Mal said Talon's good at being bad Airhead To The Throne * Penny was flattered when Talon called her talented * Before Claw's lair self-destructs, Talon wanted to tell Penny he has a crush on her Lost In The City Of Atlantis * Talon and Penny work together to find the city sinker A Penny Saved * Penny smelled Talon's hairgel * Talon asked Penny if she liked it and winked at her * Penny thought his hairgel was fresh Double O Penny * Talon reminded his uncle about Penny again, * Talon thinks Evil Penny is beautiful * Talon tried to make a move on Evil Penny * Evil Penny has no interest in Talon, not like the real Penny * Talon brought Evil Penny to a restaurant * Real Penny knows that if she's the evil, Talon would take her to a cheesy restaurant We Heart Gadget * Talon and Penny made a bet(truce) and not fight during Valentine's Day * They both like mint chocolate chip ice cream * They both like going to the comic shop * Talon think if they weren't enemies, they would be together and Penny agreed * They had a ride on the park * Talon moved closer to Penny * Penny wished that the mission would last longer * Penny fell on top of Talon then she shyly apologised Tiny Talon Time * Kayla knew Penny likes Talon by the way she look at him * Penny thinks Talon's super cute * Penny smelled Talon's hair gel again * Kayla and Von Flickstein thought they looked cute fighting each other * Talon teased Penny and called her out about him being super cute * Kayla knew they like each other The FellowSheep of The Ring * Talon and Penny couldn't live without technology A Clawruption * Penny recognised Talon in disguise * When Talon mentioned about his uncle being overprotective( which was a lie), Penny agreeded * Penny felt a little bad for Talon about his uncle not caring about his well-being * Talon was worried when Penny jumped out of the helicopter Brain Drain * Talon knows Penny's middle name because he follows her on MySpyPlace * If you look close Talon looked down at Penny's lips but then Penny lift his head up * Penny and Talon switched bodies Pyramid Scheme * She kept a souvenir from Paris where she spent her Valentine's Day with Talon * When he caught Penny with his gums he flirtatiously smiled at her * When Penny asked him what she likes best about him dragging the trigger thing out, Talon answered his quality time with her * Penny has good Talon expression Tool Russia, With Love * Talon mentioned about Penny calling him handsome, even though that's just an excuse * At first Penny was venting about Talon with Pasha until she went lovestruck again but calls it annoying * Pasha sees that Penny and Talon like each other but they both deny it * After that Talon agrees with her * When Talon flirted with Pasha, Penny got jealous * Talon got excited when the girls were fighting over him * When Pasha called him handsome, he pointed that to Penny and gave her a flirtatious smirk then she told him to stop Gallery Ceccfccd-652a-41bf-84d4-75ec385028882d1a8dt03007698.jpeg Tumblr static tumblr static 640.jpg IG 2.0 ep 6 img 5 - Talon and Penny.jpg Ig-4.jpg Inspector-Gadget-ab-9.-Januar-bei-TOGGO-von-SUPER-RTL.mp4 snapshot 00.12 2015.01.01 15.54.03-1024x576.jpg TalennyHocusPocus.jpeg 1f1fe6.jpg TalennyLovestruckmoment.jpg|Lovestruck moment #1 HeartbrokenPenny.jpg|Betrayed... GotStuck.jpg|Talon... Love struckPenny.jpg|Lovestruck Penny LovestruckTalenny.jpg|Lovestruck moment #3 TooClose.jpg|She's looking at his lips!! TalennyAlien.jpg|I was hoping for a creepy alien but all I got is a creep! Hiprettypenny.jpg|Hi Pretty Penny... OneBadApple.jpg|You're not good at this evil thing,are you? TalonandPenny.jpg|Wait, Talon... TalonandPennyWinter.jpg|Nah, you're just boring me Falling.jpg Taloninduiguise.jpg|Oops, thought you were someone else TalennySTuck.jpg|Great idea using him.... Mirrors.jpg|That's not a good look for you... Talennyinthedark.jpg|Hah! I'll always be faster than you So...jpg|So I'm guessing 'working together ' time is over MAD Carpet ride.jpg|Oh no wait... Evil ! Duh! AftersavingPenny.jpg|Oh and you're welcome ! Hang tough .jpg|Hang tough,Penny WithKayla.jpg Yourfault .jpg|You wanted them back so let's call this your fault Gotcha .jpg|Gotcha! Gotcha!!!.jpg|Oh and may I add Gotcha! Don't move .jpg|Don't move (they're touching hands!) Youdontmove.jpg|You don't move! Letgo .jpg|Let go of my feet! Never.jpg|I'll let go if you wash your socks. Which is clearly never! Hastaluego .jpg|Hasta luego,Penny Of course my lady.jpg|Absolutely, my lady. Super fast Holdinghands .jpg|Umm, can I have my hand back? Mindovermadder.jpg Stepaside .jpg|Step aside, miss Can't Decide Snakesontheplane.jpg|Yeah, starring Talon! And I think it's called "Snakes on the train " Talennyonthetrain.jpg Oh man.jpg|Aw man, there's nothing I can do TalonTrainingDay.jpg|Huh! Girl's got game Pokerface .jpg|Oooh, he likes her! You!.jpg|Buckle up. You're on a express to Prison Town. Population you! Isyourdog.jpg|Is your dog wearing a cape? Ice ice yeti.jpg Talenny.jpg|You are so about to be captured, MAD boy Dontdisturbthetalent.jpg|Don't disturb the talent! Whathaveyoudone.jpg|What.Have.You. Done?! Madsoaker .jpg|Look,this has been fun but I have a party to get to. Otherwise I'd love to stay and dance Talennyandthebabies.jpg|You're not gonna rescue anything if you hold babies like that Justshowingyou.jpg|I'm just showing you the highlight of how much better at everything I am JeezPenny.jpg|Jeez,Penny. It's lucky I have the babies Wherethebabies .jpg|Where are the babies? HeyPenny.jpg|Hey, you wouldn't mind I run some tests in your dog,would you? Whysocranky.jpg|Why so cranky, Pen? FightinLondon.jpg EvilUPenny.jpg|Yeah, I actually totally do know Waytogo.jpg|Way to go, armature Oh.jpg|Oh now that's mature Trapped.jpg|Oh come on! Justwantedto.jpg|Well since we're not gonna make it out alive,Penny, I just wanted to let you know that I always had a secret... (He's gonna say it!) GoingtoAtlantis.jpg|How's about a race ? Underwater.jpg InAtlantis.jpg|Yeah it is incredible. Almost as incredible as I came here first ! Gotthemap.jpg|We should do brunch ( Did he just ask her out?) Worktogether .jpg|Working together time? Weshouldwork.jpg|We should work together this time! Surrounded .jpg Surrounded2.jpg|Uncle Claw will love these Talenny .jpg She'sbeautiful.jpg|And she's beautiful Withevilpenny.jpg Betrayed .jpg|Betrayed by Evil Penny MAD's gift to mankind .jpg|MAD's gift to mankind Deal?.jpg|Deal? OnADate.jpg Sunset.jpg|It would've been so romantic if weren't arch enemies competing for supremacy TalennyParis.jpg TalennyParis .jpg|Ice cream, a museum, sunset and rickshaw ride in a park. It's not the worst Valentine Day to spend with a girl I totally despise Sorry.jpg|Sorry... Holdon .jpg|They're holding on to each other ! Truceoff .jpg|Winning feels great TinyTalon.jpg|When he found out Penny finds him cute Nicetry .jpg|Nice try with the anti invisibility ray, amature Fighting .jpg|Obviously, a lot more mature Yeahwhatevs.jpg|Yeah whatevs 900.jpg|Is that all you got? Busted.jpg|Busted Clawruption.jpg|Talon lying about his uncle being protective 2455.jpg Mission accomplished .jpg ForeverMAD.jpg|I bet you wrote the lyrics too 0889.jpg|I took a bit of art class and I gotta say nice work,Talon Hello.jpg|Hello! Multitasking 101! Explain .jpg BrainDrain.jpg Toldya.jpg|Told ya! Hey.jpg|Hey! 0112.jpg Nowkiss .jpg|He's looking at her lips ! Ifyouregonnagloat.jpg Matchinghats.jpg Switchbodies.jpg|Switching bodies 989.jpg Atamuseum.jpg MADTRIX.jpg|You won't get the MADtrix experience by hanging around Pyramidscheme .jpg|The way he's looking at her Talenny Pyramid .jpg|You two options. One take me in don't the trigger and uncle Claw will send... Lesscute .jpg|... Less cute MAD agent to destroy the pyramids Oroption3.jpg|Or option 3: I'll throw you down this trash shoot and call it a day Illgiveittoyou.jpg|I'll toss this sand present in a deal! Nothere .jpg|You know how it goes you put something in a safe than you forget where it is Nopenothere.jpg|Nope, not here either Youknow .jpg|Penny: You know what I like best dragging this trigger thing out Nothing.jpg|Nothing! Easeup .jpg|Ease up , girl Nighttime.jpg|Come on, I'll race you! Littlemissgadget.jpg Thanksfirthehelp.jpg Heyladies .jpg|Hey, ladies. Wouldn't give a guy a break? Wearenot.jpg|Pasha: You too are liking each other Both: We are not! Ibetyoudolikeme.jpg|Now that I think about it, she's right. I think you do like me ( ooooooh❤️) Yourebothgreat.jpg Thisisfun .jpg Stopthat .jpg|Talon: She said I'm handsome Penny: Stop that |undefined|link=undefined Videos Talenny moments from Gadget 2.0: http://talennyshipper101.tumblr.com/post/132222110031/talenny-moments-from-gadget-20 Quotes Gadget 2.0 * Talon: '''Hey hey, pretty girl. I'm Talon, what's your name? * '''Penny: '''I'm pretty... Penny.. ''*giggles* ''Hi... ---- * '''Talon: '''Your flea bag sniffed the wrong butt. Oh and thanks, Penny, my uncle will be happy to have his claw back * '''Penny: '''You're Dr Claw's nephew?! ---- * '''Talon: I gotta tell ya, you're better at this than I thought you'd be ---- * Talon: ''(To Penny) Call me! ''*then escapes* ---- * Talon: ''( To Dr Claw) You think Penny's coming ? ''*smiles* ---- * Penny: ''' No nephew of Dr Claw can come in here and mess with our stuff! Talon is going down for betraying me ... I mean ... everyone * '''Talon: '''How about a hand for Talon. Hah! 'Cause you know a claw is like a hand * '''Penny: Yeah, I get it. It's just lame, Talon ... like you ---- * Penny: '''You're not taking anything, Talon * '''Talon: '''Sure I am ''* shoots some gum on Penny's feet* ''And when I bring my uncle his claw, I'll be the winner and you'll be stuck here ---- * '''Talon: '''Hi Pretty Penny ''*Penny turns to Talon* ''Can't stay away, can you Penny? * '''Penny: '''Well, I just needed too get close enough ... to kick your butt! * '''Talon: '''Sorry, I don't have time ''*activates the robot penguins* ''maybe when we meet again ---- Towering Towers * '''Talon: ''(in a charming voice) Hey Penny, how's it going? * '''Penny:' Ohh um you know... fine *lovestruck moment* ''Hey! Enough with the charm, you! ---- * '''Talon:' (About Penny) No! Uh, I mean why get rid of her, when we can make her watch as we take control of the antenna and all of Earth's satellites. Much better than just tossing her off the side Huh! Game Over, Man * Penny: I was hoping for a creepy alien but all I got is a creep ---- Rock Out * Talon: (to Dr Claw) There's been a complication, Gadget and Penny are here. And Penny's going gaga over Nigel Saint De' Le-pepperton III Esquire IV * Talon: '''Yeah and Penny. I mean ... what does she even see in this guy? ---- * '''Talon (as Nigel) : '''So ,Penny, do you want another picture with me or... maybe we can get together after the show * '''Penny: '''Really? That would be amazing... wait a minute, what happen to your accent? * '''Talon: '''Oh yeah, that! I just thought I try something different. Since you like Nigel... I mean... me so much, why won't we go see a movie? * '''Penny: Hey! I know that voice. You're Talon * Talon: Ok, you got me. But I had you there, didn't I ? * Penny: 'What are you up to, Talon? * '''Talon: '''It's brilliant actually. I'm going to impersonate your favourite pop star, who you all in love with, and mind-control his audience to create a teen army for my uncle Claw. But seriously, if I wear the mask, would you want to go out? * '''Penny: '''That's your plan? * '''Talon: '''Well, it doesn't have to be a movie. Oh! the mind-control, yeah * '''Penny: '''That's a terrible plan * '''Talon: '''Fine! ''(to himself) I try and I try... ---- A Better Class of MAD * '''Talon:(to Dr Claw)' '''Gadget! Here?! ''*groans* ''I don't have time for this! Uh hey, does that mean Penny's here too? ---- * '''Talon: '(to MADellena) ''Hey, MADellena, Gadget's here. Make you a deal, bring me Penny after she's had a star treatment and I'll bring you Gadget ---- * '''Talon:' Ok, catch Gadget, done. Trade him for Penny, almost done. Finish the video with an unconscious lead actor, I can work with that * Penny: '''I'll give you something to work with * '''Talon: (turns to Penny) ''Penny! That was an awful line ---- Dog Show Days Are Over * '''Penny:' What are you doing here? * Talon: '''I'm starting a make-your-own-pizza bar. What does look like I'm doing? I'm in the dog show! * '''Penny: Yeah? You and what dog? *sneezes* * Talon: 'Ew! Are you allergic to good looks or something? * '''Penny: '''Nope. Just cats * '''Talon: '''A cat?Here? ''*chuckles* ''What? Have you met my dog? * '''Penny: '''That's your, uh, unique-looking dog? * '''Talon:'Yeah, that's right. Hey, I've got an idea, how about my dog versus your dog? * '''Penny: '''You're on! You, me, the obstacle course. * '''Talon: '''What about the dogs? * '''Penny: '''Oh course them too. Because this is a competition between them. Not us. * '''Talon: '''Ha! You're on. Me against you. I mean, my dog against your dog * '''Penny: '''Please, do you ''(Talon runs ) ''hey! Wait up! ---- * '''Penny: '''MADcat?! No wonder I've been sneezing. But why? * '''Talon: '''It's an autoimmune response, but that's not important right now. MADcat's gonna win the show, get on TV and use her goggles to brain-wash all the dogs in the world to run away to a farm so Uncle Claw never has to see them again! Then I'm gonna secretly train them to be my mighty MAD Dog Army and Uncle Claw will finally realize I'm a genius! * '''Penny: '''You gotta win first ---- One Bad Apple * '''Talon: '''Hi, pretty Penny * '''Penny: '''Talon! * '''Talon: '''Hah! Have an apple, Penny * '''Penny: '''What are you doing, Talon? * '''Talon: ''*sighs* My uncle has created this evil Mutant Apple army to unleash their "tart rage" on the world, creating chaos and general destruction * '''Penny: '''That's actually pretty evil * '''Talon: '''I know. Cool, right?! * '''Penny: '''C'mon Talon.Do you really want to do this? * '''Talon: ' No, But Uncle Claw won't let me leave here if I don't. Anyhoo, sorry Pen, but remember, a Mutant Apple a day keeps Dr.Claw happy! ---- * Penny: 'Still trapped.There's got to be a way out of here.After all Talon made it out. ''(Bumps into Talon) What are you still doing here? * '''Talon: '''What? Have you found an escape route? * '''Penny: '''You're not very good at this villain thing, are you? ---- Sucks like MAD * '''Penny: Talon? * Talon: It's a specialty of mine to have all the angles covered. * Penny: Really? A vacuum trap at a vacuum convention Don't you think that's a little cliché? * Talon: Ugh, I know, it was my uncle's idea. Don't get me started. I told him it was too much but he was all (mimicking Dr Claw) You have to do it my way. * Penny: *giggles* (mimicking Dr Claw) ''Raaa! I'll get you Gadget! * '''Talon:' Hah, seriously, that was awesome. * Penny: I can't believe that Claw is the overlord of an evil crime syndicate. * Talon: You wouldn't know it, the way he's been cheaping out with these used moustaches. * Penny: I thought I smelled soup. Minestrone? * Talon: I wish anyway, what were we doing? Oh, right.I was winning, and you were trapped. Sucks to be you! Ha!(Penny frowns) That's a vacuum cleaner joke. ---- A Claw For Talon * Talon: The signal is weak, but it's got to be here somewhere! It looks like it's just down this hallway and through that door * Penny: Let's see if we can find that claw it looks like the signal is coming from somewhere in a room at the end of this hallway . Just through this door ---- * Talon: '''Hey, Penny * '''Penny: '''Hey, Talon. So, you're here to get the claw? * '''Talon: Oh, you know about Uncle Claw's Training Claw? * Penny: '''"Training Claw?!" Really? * '''Talon: Yeah! With Uncle Claw's Training Claw, I'll be more powerful than ever. Certainly more powerful than anything you could handle. * Penny: 'Ha! There is no way you'll ever be a match for me. * '''Talon: '''No? Well there's an easy way to prove it . A contest * '''Penny: '''I'm in! Hold on, what kind of contest? * '''Talon: '''The Claw, of course! I want it to become all powerful, and you want it to I don't know put flowers in or whatever. * '''Penny: '''What have you got against flowers? * '''Talon: '''I say whoever retrieves the Training Claw first, wins! * '''Penny: '''Um, I don't know about ... * '''Talon: ' I know I'm gonna win 'cause I can do this. Uh, I mean This! Uh, this? This? Uh, this! * 'Penny: '''What are you doing? * '''Talon: '''Oh, um nothing * '''Penny: '''You better not be cheating! * '''Talon: '''Of course not. I'm just ... winning! ---- * '''Talon: '''That's it, the claw! It's mine! * '''Penny: '''Uh, hang on, Talon! This might be a trap. ''(runs for the claw) * 'Talon: '''Ugh! I can't believe I fell for that. ---- * '''Talon: '''What! This thing is puny! What am I gonna do with this * '''Penny: '*giggles* Maybe you can put it on your pinky. ---- Gadget Management * '''Talon: ''(to Penny in disguise) Are you trying to sneak a peek at my notes? ''*chuckles* ''Impressive.Very sneaky. You've got the making of a great henchman! ---- * '''Talon: '''Eat short-circuit Penny. * '''Penny: '''Okay, how did you see through my holo-disguise? * '''Talon: '''I didn't, but I'd know your moves anywhere. ---- Ticked Off * '''Talon: '''Yeah, let's put the impossibly handsome teen genius on clock-sitting duty! Well, that's a great use of his MAD skills. Not like anyone's gonna ''(sees Penny) ''woah, hello. ---- * '''Penny: '''Hello Ah-ha! Time to stop the clock! Why can't there be a bad guy around when I come up with a clever line! ''(Talon appears) * Talon: '''Careful what you wish for! * '''Penny: '''Talon. Of course. * '''Talon: '''Sorry, there's no way I'm gonna let you mess with my uncle's plan to turn St.Moritz into a life-sized snow globe to add to his prize winning collection * '''Penny: '''Shouldn't the plan be to freeze all the people at the Really Important Meeting of Really Important World Leaders so MAD can take over? * '''Talon: ''*sighs* We're gonna do that too, but he's got this snow globe collection and I know how it sounds but... Anyhoo... ''(throws a snowball at Penny) ---- * Talon: ''(Penny yawns) Did someone miss their beauty rest? * '''Penny: '(flips Talon) ''No, you're just boring me. ---- Operation HQ Reunion * '''Penny: '*sniffs* '' I recognize that smell. A combo of desperation, perspiration and ''*sniffs* ''hair gel. ---- * '''Penny: '(to Chief Quimby) ''But it's not any MAD agent, it's Talon! You know, with the dimples and ... I'm going to stop talking right now. ---- * '''Penny: '''Nailed it! I knew I could smell your ego in here * '''Talon: '''Well, flattering as it is that you know my smell, I really do have to go. ---- Operation Hocus Pocus * '''Penny: '''Of course, you're here. Wouldn't be a proper creepy magic mansion without a visit from Talon ---- * '''Penny: '''Your uncle seems very supportive. We gotta get out of here, uncle Gadget's in trouble up there. * '''Talon: '''Big deal, I'm in trouble down here. ---- * '''Talon: '''So I'm guessing 'working together' time is over * '''Penny: '''Yup * '''Talon: '''Take it easy, nice running through mazes with you ---- MAD Carpet Ride * '''Penny: '''Nice boots * '''Talon: '''Thanks, I designed them myself. I made MADCat do the stitching. She was so mad with her tiny paws holding a needle ''*laughs* ---- * Penny: '''Hey, where's the Gadget-mobile? * '''Talon: '''Oh yeah, the Gadget-mobile was parked in the MAD only zone. So it was kinda towed ... over the side * '''Penny: '''You ditched Uncle Gadget's car? That's his only ride * '''Talon: '''Geez, I'm sorry... Oh no wait... EVIL! Duh! ---- * '''Penny: Ok,' '''Well, this is embarrassing * '''Talon: '''Gotta take off now! Oh, you're welcome. ''*laughs* ''Hang tough, Penny. And Talon one, Penny zero. * '''Penny: '''Oh you're just showing off, now! ---- * '''Penny: '(Talon teasing) ''Oh come on! He's so annoying * '''Talon: '(Penny takes control of the plimp) ''What ? Oh wow, she's so annoying ! ---- Colliderscope * '''Talon: '''Awesome, I'll activate the silent alarm now and we'll be ready for Penny... I mean Gadget when he gets here ---- * '''Penny: '''If I could go back in time, I'd totally give Talon the perfect burn. He always seems to have better comeback than me ---- * '''Talon: '''Well, that was surprisingly easy * '''Penny: '''Talon?! * '''Talon: '''The legend in the flesh! Your uncle has been removed from the space-time continuum * '''Penny: '''Bring them back! * '''Talon: '''Make me * '''Penny: '''With pleasure ''( a bunch of Gadgets appears) ''Was that supposed to happen ? * '''Talon: '''No! They should be gone for good! But you wanted them back so let's call this your fault. * '''Penny: '(The collider overloads) ''The collider's overloading * '''Talon: '''Oops, that's my cue. Gotta run,Penny. Take it easy, Penny. I had a blast. * '''Penny: '''Yeah.. well umm, I'll get you next time ---- * '''Penny: '''Talon, you're going out with a ... bang! * '''Talon: '''Oh wow. Did you just deliver a comeback with like no setup ? ''*laughs* ''Timing is everything ! Check it! Gotta fly, Penny . * '''Penny: '''Ugh , Talon, you're so annoying! ---- * '''Penny: '''Third time's a charm * '''Talon: '''Too slow. Do I know how to push your buttons or what? * '''Penny: '(the dinosaur appears) ''Well, that's different than before. * '''Talon: '''Aww, did someone think they were the only one in the time loop. How cute! I was kinda bored with a bunch of Gadgets, so I went back in time and made a little change. * '''Penny: '''This needs to end, Talon. * '''Talon: '''But I'm figuring out how to get rid of your uncle for good. Plus I love your face when you can't think of a comeback * '''Penny: '''Well,at least I have a... a... face! Man, that was weak * '''Talon: '''Don't be such a dino- sore loser! Hah! LOL! I've got million of them. And you're gonna hear them all * '''Penny: '''Oh yeah? Well, bring 'em ---- * '''Talon: '''Enjoying the ex- SPEAR-ience ? ---- * '''Talon: '''Aww, don't be such a Thor loser! Did I use that pun already? I'm having to much fun to keep track! ---- * '''Talon: '''Tired of our little game? * '''Penny: '''Yeah, good thing I figure it out how to end it. ---- My Gadget Will Go On * '''Penny: '''Oh nice ,Penny. Way to not alert anyone that you're here * '''Talon:' Yup, you'd probably lose pretty quick in a game of hide and seek * Penny: '''Gotta be quicker than that, Talon. * '''Talon: '''Time for you to walk the plank * '''Penny: '''What? * '''Talon: '''Okay, so we don't have a plank. you get the point * '''Penny: I'd say you gotta work on that aim * Talon: 'Work on my aim,huh? You make a perfect target practice.*laughs*'' Hanging loose I see, Penny ---- The Gadgetator * 'Talon: '''Oh great, it's Penny and she's pretty close to our lair. I guessI should head out and stop her. Again * '''Dr Claw: '''Who's that? * '''Talon: '''What do you mean " who's that?" That's Penny. You know... Gadget's niece * '''Dr Claw: '''Who? * '''Talon: '''I fight her all the time. * '''Dr Claw: '''You're talking gibberish * '''Talon: '''Are you serious? Penny! The girl who messed up our missions like a million times! ---- * '''Penny: '... And no one will ever fall asleep again! Unless it's cloudy or they have curtains * 'Talon: '''That's totally what I said !Oh and may I add "Gotcha"! ---- *'Talon: 'If you could stop bouncing around so much, this would be over in a jiffy. *'Penny: Nope. And who says "jiffy" you're starting to sound like my uncle *'Talon: '(imitating Gadget) ''Go Go Talon, Gum Gun! ''( Penny kicks off the Gum Gun) ''Whatever, I'll get you next time *'Penny: And now you're starting to sound like your uncle ---- * '''Talon: '''Let go of my feet! * '''Penny: '''Ugh, I'll let go if you wash your socks. Which is clearly never! ---- * '''Talon: ''( in a charming voice) Hasta luego, Penny * '''Penny: '''Yeah, I hope your rocket boots burn your socks ---- Mind Over MADder * '''Penny: '''Are you sure this is the fastest route? * '''Talon ( as Tenspring): '''Absolutely, my lady.(holds Penny's hand)'' Super fast * Penny: '''Umm, can I have my hand back? * '''Talon: '''Oh. Yes. Sorry... umm, Sherpa Cramp! ---- * '''Penny: '''Which path should I go on? I don't know. I can't just make up my mind * '''Talon: ''(as Tenspring) Don't worry. I'm sure you'll have time to ''(as Talon) ''to think about it ! * '''Penny: '''Talon! I should have known. An actual Sherpa wouldn't insist on holding my hand so much * '''Talon: '''I was... just... keeping your warm! Common courtesy! ---- * '''Penny: '''Oh great... you * '''Talon: '''How did you...? * '''Penny: '''The Monks found me too. No thanks to you. * '''Talon: '''I thought you had a little time for yourself on an icy cliff. I could've done worse you know. * '''Penny: '''Oh yeah! Huh. So why didn't you? ---- Train-ing Day * '''Inspector Gadget: ' Is it time for a in- transit movie? * Penny:(Talon appears on the screen) Yeah, starring Talon! I think it's called "Snakes on a train" ! ---- * Talon: '''Sorry, blondie. This engine room is " authorised personnel" only * '''Penny: ''(sarcastically ) Aw man, there's nothing I can do... is what I'd say if there wasn't a whole other engine car on the other side of the train! Booyah! * '''Talon: '(sarcastically ) ''Oh no! You outsmarted me! .... is what I'd say if I didn't control everything here. Tuck and roll, Pen! Tuck and roll ---- * '''Talon: '''Huh! Girl's got game * '''Slickstien and Barnstormer: '''Oooooooh! He likes her! ---- * '''Penny: '''Buckle up. You're on a express to "Prison Town" . Population: you * '''Slickstien and Barnstormer: '''Oooooh ! Sassy! ---- * '''Penny: '''Hah! No that I am keeping scores but Penny: one... Talon:... ''(Talon flies the engine car) ''Also one... ''*sighs* ''I always forget the footwear ---- Ice Ice Yeti * '''Penny: '''Finally. Nowhere to run. * '''Talon: '''I've gotta hand it to you, Penny. You don't give up easily ... even when you should have quit trying to capture me a long time ago! ''*laughs* ---- * Penny: '''Oh, you are so about to be captured, MAD boy. ''(sees the Yeti and screams) '' * '''Talon: '''Hey, easy! Don't disturb the talent! * '''Penny: '''What. Have. You. Done?! * '''Talon: Really? Thought that was kind of obvious by now. I built a giant melting machine, caught a mythical snow beast to power it,put a collar on it so if he stops running, it gets a shock. And now I'm about to flood the entire world. And the best part is... I'm getting away again! ---- * Talon: '''Decisions, decisions. Does she try to save the world from a flood, save the endangered mythical beast or try and fail to capture the bad guy who has been so awesomely elusive? ---- Mad Soaker * '''Talon: '''Penny? Things are starting to look up! * '''Penny: '''Talon. Don't you guys hire henchmen anymore? * '''Talon: '''But then the kicking of your butt would be so impersonal ! * '''Penny: ''(kicks Talon) Personal enough for you? ---- * '''Talon: '''Look, this has been fun, but, I have a party to get to. Otherwise I'd love to stay and dance ''*flies off* '' * '''Penny: '''We weren't dancing ! ---- The Fountain of Cortex * '''Talon:' Trying to kidnap what I rightfully kidnapped, huh? Take this *''He threw a bucket of water''* * Penny: Nice try, Talon but you can't stopping from saving these babies *runs and stops* * Talon: You're not gonna rescue anything if you hold babies like that. See what you have to do is rock them gently like this *rocks the babies and sings* ''I'm only showing you the highlight of how much better at everything I am * '''Penny: '''I can take care of babies * '''Talon:' You probably don't know how to make silly noises like this *makes funny noises and the babies laughs* * Penny: Pfff I can do that *makes bad noises and the babies cry* * Talon: Cheez, Penny it's lucky I have the babies.Hah! You probably even know how to burp them. Watch the pro *the babies burp* ---- Evil U * Penny: ''*sees Talon on Mal's computer* '' Talon?! * Mal: Oh yeah um... I kinda sorta maybe have a total crush on him! It's so embarrassing and girly! But ohh... I just can't help myself ! He's so bad that he makes him good which that's making him more bad! You know? * Penny: Yeah I actually totally do know ... Trivia * Throughout the series, it is shown that Talon has a crush on Penny, and vice versa, despite the fact both are enemies like their uncles. Due to this, they cannot be together. * Some fans called them Talenny